Hand
by skye718
Summary: Set in season 8 where Davis has Jimmy and Oliver in the basement. Chloe arrives on time. Davis's beast needs to be tamed and it's not the one that goes on a city wide rampage.


HAND

Chloe had told Davis that Jimmy didn't want an invasion of his space.

Which is why he smirked, half Doomsday controlled while he saw Chloe's piggy bank open and Jimmy holding a wad of cash.

"Huh" Jimmy choked, watching Oliver on the floor.

*Lights out*

Later there is Davis, pacing up and down nervously that Oliver, despite being tied up thought he would wear the floor out soon.

"Davis, would you stop pacing and untie me?" Oliver joked but was almost pleadingly serious. "You're giving me a headache."

"I... I can't" Davis looked at Jimmy who came to and then back at Oliver. "Not until I know why you both are here."

"Looking out for Olsen over there."

"You don't need to look out for me." came the retort then a laugh "So what have you been doing with my wife? Sleeping with her?"

"Ex wife. Chloe ended it. She means a lot to me."

"You took everything away from me!"

"You told her you never wanted to speak to her again"

"Chloe and I were perfect, perfect since.."

"Since the moment she almost shot you in the Daily Planet and that you didn't call months after having sex? Perfect in the moment where you changed your name from Jimmy to James after meeting Clark? Perfect in the moment when you derided the teenaged love letter that broke her heart?"

"Okay, enough," Oliver stayed away from the emotional stuff. "Davis come on, untie us okay, we wont tell anyone you're here, that you're actually Mr. Tall Spiky and Grey and we wont tell Chloe"

"Chloe knows." "You're the beast!" Davis and Jimmy at the same time.

"Oh boy." Oliver winced. _Me and my big mouth.  
_  
"You, you ruined my wedding!" Jimmy got up and tried to lunge for Davis only to be held back by his restraints "You put me in the hospital, you ..."

"I don't remember." _Breathe. She always says. Breathe._

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Oliver asked.

"That beast, it's not me, it's something else, inside me. Trying to take control. Hours go by and one minute I'm here the next.."

"So you lose time?" Oliver began to understand "Like split personalities... Whenever it feels threatened."

"It lashes ou.t"

"Hmmm, like the Hulk. But Davis, see we're not threatening you..."

"But you were in Chloe's place trespassing." Davis replied shaking his head a bit.

"But how does Chloe know you're here,"

"She's protecting me and Clark." Davis looked at both of them "Don't be angry at her for it. When I'm with her, the beast stays down, it feels calm. She makes me... feel safe. I can't untie you until she gets here. I know you both are going to try something as soon as I untie you, so I can't take that chance. The beast wants me to kill one of you, I have to, for it not to take control, but I don't want to hurt either of you"

"Well you just would have to kill me." Jimmy seethed "You loathsome maniac who.."

"Jimmy!" "Stop talking." "What's going on?"

Oliver exclaimed. Davis pleaded. Chloe looked shocked as she saw all three of them.

Davis sat on the sofa his hand on his head.

"Davis? What's the matter?" Chloe rushed over to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I should have known you would bounce to.."

Ignoring Jimmy she turned to Oliver "I'm so sorry. Both. of. You. For getting you mixed up into all this."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into Chloe?" Oliver asked

"Yes. I do. Now more than ever," she replied "Davis, look at me. They're not here to hurt you. You have to let them go."

"Don't leave me, please" a soft whisper for her to hear only.

"I wont." Chloe whispered

Chloe looked at Davis "Guys. You can hate me later okay, but right now, for your own safety I want you to promise me that you will never speak of this night. To anyone."

"Chloe.." Oliver began

"Promise me."

"Okay." both of them replied.

"Just sit tight okay. I'll fix everything" Chloe reassured Davis.

Chloe leads Davis, eyes almost red, the tips of bones looking like bumpy spots under his skin.

Davis slumps against the partition that separated them from Jimmy's eyes.

Words spoken softly

"Chloe I need you."

"I'm right here Davis"

"I need you to be close to me"

Like this. She climbs on him and flicks a tongue on his neck.

"Chloe, this is not how... I don't want you to feel that.."

"It's okay" Chloe said "I know how you feel about me. And I know how I feel about you. "

"CHLOE!" Oliver called after much prompting from Jimmy

"WE'RE OKAY! JUST... JUST BE PATIENT!"

Chloe unzips Davis's pants slowly, praying that no one would hear the obvious sounds of a striptease.

She slides it off him along with his boxers completely and puts them in a neat heap at the side.

It's the first time she's actually seen it. His cock, lay swollen and longer and larger than her ex's had been even during his best nights.

"Do you like this?" Chloe asked softly as she took his cock in her hands.

Davis closed his eyes against the shock of her hands on him. Rubbing, smoothing, caressing, teasing, the tips wet and...

"CHLOEEE!"

"DUCT TAPE OLLIE! DON'T MAKE ME GET IT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING THERE?" Jimmy this time.

"Ummmm... LISTENING TO MOZART!"

Davis would have chuckled at the moment but Chloe has him fully enchanted. She guides her hand up and down his shaft as it stood straight out.

"Ummm, Chloe, I'm gonna you know... in a while"

"Then I don't think we should make a mess" not softly enough

Mess? Did she just say mess?" Oliver asked

Chloe rolled her eyes and slid off Davis. She held him by his thighs and put her mouth on him.

Davis stifled a moan after her first pull. She licked the undersides and began drawing him deeper into her mouth.

"Oh G.. Chlo..e"

YOU KNOW CHLOE, AND DAVIS!" Oliver shouted over to their side. "YOU KNOW I HAVE TO GET BACK TO QUEEN INDUSTRIES AND TESS IS GONNA HAVE MY HIDE!"

There was silence for a few seconds. No retort.

To Jimmy "Why isn't she mouthing off to me?"


End file.
